Brace yourself
by aeval
Summary: Santana brings home her girlfriend over the holiday's to meet her family for the first time. Craziness ensues, especially when they realize that the girl seems familiar to them.
1. Chapter 1

**(A quick holiday story to occupy my mind until I figure out where to go with my other two stories!)**

**

* * *

**

_"Mom?" Santana asked apprehensively, "Do you think I can bring my girlfriend home for Christmas eve and day?" _

_ "Of course!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed, she had been hearing vague comments about the woman that captured her daughters heart since sophomore year of University. She had yet to meet the girl, nor even see a picture so the possibility of meeting the girl in person was too good to pass up. "We'd love to have her! But, won't her family want her with them?"_

_ "No, she's kinda estranged." Santana said cryptically. "Are you sure it's okay?"_

_ "Of course baby, We'd love to have her."_

_

* * *

_

**_Four weeks later_**

Santana pulled her bag and another off the baggage belt and rolled them over to the entrance of the airport. She stopped and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, as she tightened the scarf around the Latina's neck.

"Kinda. I'm interested to see their reaction." Santana shrugged as they headed towards the shuttle. After a short period of time on the bus, it pulled up in front of the Lopez house. The sky was already dark and full of the musty smell of impending show. She helped her girlfriend out of the bus and pulled their luggage off and onto the sidewalk. They walked up to the house and Santana pushed open the front door.

"Mom?" She yelled through the house, she heard a shuffle and feet pattering towards the door.

"SANTANA!" Her mother exclaimed as she gathered her youngest child in her arms. She pulled away, squishing the girls cheeks with her hands before her gaze landed on the blonde standing awkwardly in the foyer. "Hi… I'm Santana's mom." She smiled extending her hand, not being able to shake the slight recognition of the girl standing in front of her.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez," She smiled politely, a blush flooding her cheeks. "It's nice to see you again."

"Mom, you remember Quinn." Santana smirked, winking at her girl before her mother could see.

"I knew I recognized you!" She exclaimed, gathering the small woman in her arms and hugging her. "You look so grown up! What are you doing here? I heard your folks moved a few years back?"

"They did… I'm here…" She looked to Santana for help.

"Mom, Quinn's here with me."

"I know mija! But, you said you were bringing your… oh… OH! I get it. Oh my god, Santana Lorna Lopez! You're dating Quinn Fabray!" She turns to the blonde, "You're dating my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn replied.

"Why? I mean," Mrs. Lopez exclaimed, before getting a glare from her daughter. "I meant how!"

"Momma!" Santana shouted, "We've been traveling all day. Can you chill on the inquisition for a minute? Can we go change and wash up or something?"

"Yes, sorry dear." She apologized to Quinn. "Santana I made up your room and Quinn you can sleep in the den. The pull out is all set up for you." Santana rolled her eyes at her mothers old fashioned sense of courtship. "Don't give me that look Santana. You know very well that i'd do the exact same thing to your brothers if they brought their lady-friends home."

"Lady friend?" Santana laughed, shaking her head. "Got it mom." She kissed her moms cheek before carrying the bags up the stairs closely followed by Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana laid back on her bed and laughed. Quinn sat down next to her and looked around the room that hadn't really changed over the four years since the Latina left for college. She picked up the stuffed panda off the bed and held it in her arms.

"Is this going to be weird?" Quinn asked, as Santana turned to look at her.

"No," Santana laughed laying her head in the girls lap. "We're going to be prodded by my mother, and I warn you baby that she's going to ask really awkward questions."

"Like?" Quinn asked nervously.

"She's going to ask us about how me ended up together," Santana explained pulling the blondes lips pressed against hers. "She's ask if I balled up and kissed you first or you kissed me," she kissed her again, "Then she'll ask about our first date," she sucked on the blondes lip, "Then my brother will ask if I was a pimp and slept with you on the first date, then I'll punch him." Quinn laughed and pressed their lips together. "Then my mom will be awkward and then she'll ask me why I haven't brought you home in the three years we've been dating."

"Sounds like a bit of ordeal." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around her. "I think we can handle it though." Santana rolled her eyes before sitting up and stretching. "We should change and head back downstairs."

"Or we could…" Santana exclaimed, hovering over the blonde before she was pushed away. "Not cool." Santana pouted and walked over to her bag and pulled out flannel pants and a thermal. Quinn got off the bed and headed to the room across the hall and changed into leggings and a long sweater. Santana changed and washed her face before walking across the hall and knocking on the door. Quinn opened it, with her face still moist from washing it. She finished drying her face and tied her hair into a braid before they headed down the stairs to face Santana's mom. Maria Lopez was sitting in the living room nursing a cup of tea when the girls reentered the room. She looked up and smiled when she saw them looking all young and fresh-faced.

"Feel better?" Maria asked, as she got up and walked into the open concept kitchen. She poured tea into two mugs and handed them to the girls. "How was your flight in?"

"Good, momma." Santana smiled, "Seattle is nice right now." They reentered the living room and the girls sat on the love seat, Santana curled her legs under her and Quinn just crossed hers; their legs touching lightly. Maria sat on the chair and crossed her legs, watching the girls pointedly. "How's Lima."

"It's good. Quiet like normal." Maria said before taking a sit from her mug. "Sue Sylvester got fired from the news."

"Oh my god really? That's amazing!" Santana exclaimed, trying not to spit out her tea. Quinn smiled as she tried to stifle a giggle. "Mom why didn't you tell me that over the phone?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Quinn Fabray?" Both girls froze, not knowing weather or not the statement was a joke or not. "I mean I knew you we're roommates your freshman year… but why didn't you tell me that you two had gotten together." Quinn looked at her girlfriend and she shrugged her shoulders. Santana took a breath and slid her hand onto Quinn's knee needing the comfortable touch.

"Mom," Santana sighed, pushing her hair back with her unoccupied hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was with. It's not like I lied and said I wasn't with anyone, I just didn't tell you who she was."

"And why is that?" Maria asked.

"I asked her not to." Quinn said, her eyes fixated on the floor. "I was scared because of your connection with my family, that if Santana told you that you'd tell my father… or somehow he'd know even if you didn't." Quinn looked up as Santana squeezed her knee, "You know my father ma'am, he's not warm, not open minded not anything like accepting."

"Then why are you coming now? I mean, just because they don't live her anymore, doesn't mean they won't find out your with my daughter. You two are well known in Lima." Maria exclaimed, as she gazed at Quinn. "Have you thought about telling them?"

"She did." Santana interjected, tangling their hands together. "She did mom. Two months ago." Quinn looked down at their hands, Santana leaned over and pressed her lips to Quinn's temple before pulling away.

"I told them that I was going to be coming home for break, to spend christmas with my girlfriend. That I have been dating her for three years and I love her," Quinn let out a shaky breath before she continued. "My dad got really quiet and mumbled something about god and the west coast before he hung up on me. I called back, and my mother picked up… She said that she was disappointed that I let my father down, my family down. I haven't heard from them since." Maria just got up and gathered the blonde girl in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, Quinn wasn't fortunate enough to grow up knowing that it was okay to be anything you wanted to be. To love whomever you wanted," Santana said, "So, the first minute I could after the phone call I booked plane tickets home." After a few more minutes of silence, Santana took the blonde from her mom and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Maria got up and headed back ion the kitchen, "I love you." Santana whispered in the blondes ear before pressing a kiss to the skin underneath her lobe. Quinn smiled softly and cuddled into the Latina. Maria came back in and handed them a plate of cookies, which made Quinn laugh. She popped one into her mouth and she chewed slowly.

"So, did my daughter make a move on you? Or did you have to hit her over the head?" Maria asked, causing Santana to cough. Quinn smiled broadly putting her cookie down on the table. "What?" She asked looking at her daughter who was cracking up.

"I TOLD YOU!" Santana exclaimed, "I knew you'd ask that!"

"Well?" Maria pressed.

"I had to hit her over the head." Quinn smiled, earning a glare from her lover. "I mean, I knew she liked me… but she didn't want to freak me out since we were sharing a dorm room at the time."

"I totally made a move on you first!" Santana crossed her arms.

"Of course you did, baby." Quinn patronized, kissing the Latina's cheek. "You tried to kiss me when you were drunk at that party. You told me how pretty you thought I was and that you were sad that you didn't like me."

"Did she cry? She gets emotional when she drinks, I can't tell you the amount of times she came home drunk in high school and crawled into my bed sobbing because some girl didn't like her." Maria said, "You just never remember you did it."

"That's why you didn't act shocked when I told you I was gay." Santana clued in. "It all makes sense."

"You're kinda a shit show," Quinn laughed, "But yeah. I asked her out and she was so nervous."

"Okay. That's enough." Santana snapped, trying to protect her image. "We're going to bed." Santana grabbed the blondes hand and they got up and headed to the stairs.

"Separate rooms ladies." Maria yelled as they headed up.


	3. Chapter 3

They each laid in their respective beds, the blonde on a fold out couch and Santana in her childhood bed. Santana grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to the girl across the hall.

_**I can't remember the last time we slept apart**. _The two girls have been living together since they started school. They've been sleeping in the same bed together since January of their freshmen year when they pushed their beds together. The second year they ended up moving out and renting an apartment off campus where they've stayed ever since.

**_Well, if you remember correctly you slept on the couch after you made fun of my attempt at cooking.-Q._ **Santana laughed out loud at that, and rolled off her bed. She wrapped herself in the blanket and wandered across the hall. She pushed open the door and saw Quinn sitting on the bed. The blond got up and walked across with the hall. Santana left the door wide open and she pulled the blonde into her twin bed. She wrapped her arms around the girl and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"I love you." Santana whispered, peppering kisses against the girls neck.

* * *

Maria and Carlos stood in the doorway of Santana's room.

"They're so cute, it's almost hard to be pissed they ignored my rules." Maria stated. At some point in the night, Santana and Quinn shifted to face each other. They ended up tangled facing each other with the blondes head resting under Santana's chin.

"At least they kept the door open." Carlos stated.

"Sleeping…" Santana mumbled, her eyes squeezing closed as she tired to tune out the voices.

"Awe, sleeping beauty is awake." Carlos joked, laughing when he saw his sisters middle finger shoot up from the blankets. "No thanks, sis."

"Go away." Santana mumbled again. Quinn started to stir, "Mean people woke me up." She complained to her girlfriend.

"Still not a morning person." Maria laughed before leaving the girls in bed together. Carlos walked in the room and jumped on the bed with the girls nearly pushing them off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Santana exclaimed, punching him hard in the chest. Quinn groaned and rolled off the bed sleepily walking into the bedroom. "You kicked my girlfriend out of bed."

"She's hot." Carlos leered.

"That's disturbing. You used to babysit her." Santana pointed out. Carlos was 10 years older then her, so once in awhile he used to babysit them.

"You grew up together." He pointed out, "That's even more disturbing."

"Shut up, she's hot." Santana shrugged.

"You so have a type," He pointed out, "That Kayla girl you obsessed over in soccer, Brittany, now Quinn?"

"Back off." She mumbled before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Go away so I can get dressed." Carlos nodded and headed down to the kitchen. Santana jumped in the shower after Quinn was finished, they quickly got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Santana went to reach for coffee, when her hand was slapped with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! What the Fu…" She starting, glaring at her mother. "What the hell?"

"You broke my rule." She stated and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lopez," Quinn stated as she slid into the stool next to Carlos.

"Momma. We've been living together for like four years." Santana exclaimed, "Do you not think we sleep in the same bed?"

"I don't need to know." Maria exclaimed, pushing eggs around the pan. Santana looked at her brother and laughed. Santana poured coffee for her and Quinn and sat down next to her. "Carlos, you remember Quinn."

"Of course, it's good to see you again." He smiled, "I must admit I was a little shocked when mom told me who my little sister brought home."

"You didn't know she was gay?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Well, we never really talked about it… except when she would call me drunk…"

"Seriously!" Santana exclaimed, "I did not!"

"No, but your face was hilarious." He laughed. Maria slid three plates in front of them. "Mom, whens Marco and Hendrix coming?"

"Marco can't come this year. He's still deployed and wont be home until may at the earliest," Maria explained, "Hendrix is going to be here around lunch." Santana was the youngest of four children. Carlos was the oldest, then Marco then Hendrix and finally Santana. She had a sister who was three years older than her, but she died in the same car crash that killed their father when she was 5. Carlos was an engineer, Marco was in the marines and Hendrix was a teacher; out of all of her brothers, Carlos was the one who she was closest to. He was protective, but loving towards her. He was currently paying for her university so his mother wouldn't have to.

After breakfast, the kids cleaned up while there mom finished setting up the house for company. Carlos watched his sister interact with her girlfriend, she acted in a way he never had seen before. She would tenderly place her hand on the small of Quinn's back while they prepared the family meal for later that night. She would wrap her arms around the girls waist and gently press a kiss to the junction of the blondes neck whenever they thought they were alone. He smiled, knowing that his sister was really in love. They were lounging on the couch when Hendrix and his wife pushed through the door. She was holding their two month old daughter, who was quickly taken by Maria.

"Hello my precious bundle of baby." Maria cooed.

* * *

They we're all lounging around the living room after dinner, Santana was leaning up against the couch holding Ella in her arms, she was fixated on the little girl not paying any attention to the room around her. Carlos looked at his sister then over at her girlfriend, who was watching her just as hard. When Quinn noticed that he was looking at her she blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I can't believe the baby's been quiet for this long!" Marci commented as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah man, she's normally so fussy." Hendrix commented, Santana looked up and shrugged nonchalantly. "You're good with kids, San."

"Leave her alone," Maria commented, "She's only 21… Just because you two got married at 20 doesn't mean she needs to."

"Mom, calm down." He said, scared of his mothers wrath. Marci took the baby and left the room to go feed her. They all continued taking, Quinn scooted over and placed herself in-between Santana's legs and leaned back. Santana pressed a quick kiss to her neck before focusing back on the conversation at large. Quinn went to bed awhile later (Santana's bed since Carlos was sleeping in the one she was to occupy). Santana sat up with her mom and brothers when the questions started.

"How long have you two been together?" Henridx asked.

"Almost four years." Santana replied.

"Why hadn't you said anything before?" Carlos said next.

"Because you remember her family, right Carlos? Russell Fabray is a jackass." Maria stated, while Santana nodded. "Do you love her."

"Of course."

"Are you going to stay together when you graduate?"

"I'm planning on it." Santana said, "We've been talking about it. She wants to start teaching while I'm in law school."

"Where are you thinking about Law School?" Hendrix asked.

"I'm applying to Georgetown, Berkeley and U of Washington." She replied, "Quinn's a social studies major so she can teach in Washington, but she can get certified anywhere."

"Do you want to marry her?" Carlos asked hesitantly, he knew that Santana didn't really think a lot of marriage when they were younger.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "But, not yet. We're good the way we are. Did you notice the ring on her finger?" Santana asked, and they all shook their head no. She pulls the chain around her neck out from under her shirt, on the chain was a simple band with a small diamond embedded in the band. "She has the same one. We're together… hopefully or a long time." She explained. She noticed her mother was tearing up. "Mommy? Why are you crying. I know that you have always wanted a big wedding for me and a daughter who can.. well I don't know not be like the boys? But, I love Quinn."

"Jesus Mija," Maria exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her youngest in a hug. "I want you to be happy, I wanted you to fall involve and be happy. As long as you are, I'm happy. I adore Quinn and I think she's great for you."

"Thank you momma." Santana cried. They all turned for the night, Santana crawled in her bed and kissed her girlfriend soundly. Quinn woke up sleepily and reached out for the girl. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Quinn replied sleepily.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
